In home construction it is often desirable to maximize floor space and minimize the area taken up by walls. This is especially true in the construction of mobile homes and pre-manufactured homes. In these applications furring strips are often used to form walls the walls. As furring strips are only ¾ inch wide and the covering drywall is typically ½ to ⅝ inch thick, the resulting wall cavities are as narrow as 1.25 inches. In such a wall formed by furring strips, conventional electrical boxes are unusable as their depth far exceeds the depth of the shallow wall cavities. Thus it is difficult for a homeowner to mount an electrical device such as a wall-mountable flat panel television. Mounting such an electrical device in a wall formed by furring strips is possible but very undesirable as the electrical box will typically extend outward of the finished wall.
What is needed therefore is a device and method for easily mounting an electrical box in the shallow wall cavities of a wall formed by furring strips. The device should reside easily within the shallow wall cavity and not extend outward appreciably from the wall surface.